Ne me laisse pas
by Leksakomtrikru11
Summary: Ceci est un OS clexa donc une seule partie! "LEXA !" "NON CLARKE !" Le coup était parti. Je n'ai pas bougé lorsque je l'ai vu s'effondrer. Je suis restée figé. J'ai été incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Les larmes ne sont pas tombées. Les cris sont restés coincé dans ma gorge. Je la fixais. Peut-être ne réalisais-je pas ce qu'il venait de se passer(...)


« Salut c'est Lexa. Je ne peux pas répondre. Ne laissez pas de messages vocaux.»

Clarke raccrocha en soupirant. Elle s'apprêta à entrer une seconde fois le numéro mais se résigna. Lexa n'allait pas répondre. Elle l'avait cherché dans tous les coins que la brune fréquentait, elle était même allée chez elle. La blonde était aussi allée à leur endroit mais toujours personne. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on la retrouve mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est que Clarke ne s'arrêterait que lorsque quelle l'aurait trouvée. Et ce n'était toujours pas le cas.

« Bon sang, où te caches-tu Lexa »

Elle avait besoin de réponses, réponses que Lexa et elle seule était capable de lui apporter. Elle s'alluma une cigarette tout en s'asseyant sur le capot de sa voiture. La nuit était tombée depuis quelques minutes maintenant et l'activité de la ville n'avait pas diminuée pour autant. La vue qui s'offrait à elle était l'une des plus belles que l'on puisse avoir ici à Polis. Une légère brise s'était levée condamnant son corps à de légers frissons. Elle s'adossa un peu plus contre le pare brise et laissa ses yeux se fermer. Un soupire d'aise s'échappa de sa bouche. Lexa avait fait découvrir cet endroit à Clarke lorsqu'elle avait seulement 10 ans. Un tas de souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire et une larme coula sur sa joue. Celle-ci fût vite rejointe par un flot de larmes. Elles avaient vécues tellement de choses au sommet de cette falaise, des bonnes comme des mauvaises. C'était ici qu'elles s'étaient confiées sur leurs premiers béguins, ici qu'elles avaient prises leur première cuite, ici qu'elles avaient échangé leur premier baiser. La jeune femme profita encore quelques secondes de la fraicheur de la nuit avant de réouvrir les yeux. Elle sécha ses joues et expira lentement l'air qu'elle avait inconsciemment gardé dans ses poumons. Les lumières émises étaient nombreuses pourtant une en particulière avait attirée son attention. Le phare. Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ? Elle écrasa mon mégot et se précipita jusqu'au volant. Elle alluma le moteur et laissa la lumière la guider. Elle était en route.

La blonde arriva une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la voiture de Lexa était là. Elle se précipita au sommet du phare et comme elle s'y attendait elle trouva la brune accoudée à la rambarde.

« Je t'ai enfin trouvé.»

Lexa ne sursauta pas. Elle avait senti la présence de son amie derrière elle mais ne s'était pas retournée pour autant. L'affronter après ce qu'elle lui avait révélé lui paraissait impossible et encore plus alors qu'elle avait fuis.

« Comment ? »

« Je t'avoue que ce n'était pas facile » Elle fit une pause avant de reprendre. « Je t'ai cherché partout avant d'arriver ici. J'ai vu la lumière du phare depuis la falaise et je me suis rappelée que gamine tu venais toujours ici quand ça n'allait pas. Déjà à cet âge là t'étais une délinquante. » Finit-elle en rigolant légèrement.

Lexa acquiesça en souriant et laissa un silence s'installer. Les deux jeunes femmes ne savaient plus comment agir l'une envers l'autre, une sorte de gêne s'était immiscer entre elles. Aucunes des deux ne reprit la parole, Clarke ne voulait pas brusquer Lexa. Et malgré son envie de réponses bien présente, elle ne dit pas un mot. Elle s'approcha néanmoins d'elle et s'accouda à son tour à la rambarde. Le son des vagues frappant contre les rochers sonnait comme une douce mélodie aux oreilles de la jeune femme. L'air maritime lui, donnait l'impression de respirer à nouveau et malgré la faible luminosité, on pouvait deviner une vaste étendue d'eau. Clarke n'avait jamais compris pourquoi son amie venait souvent ici et cela se révélait être une évidence une fois au sommet de ce phare. C'était apaisant. Tout naturellement, sa tête se retrouva sur l'épaule de Lexa et si celle-ci se crispa aux premiers abords, les caresses de Clarke sur son avant bras la détendit.

« Je ne pouvais plus le cacher plus longtemps. »

Clarke tourna la tête de sorte à pouvoir la regarder et ce qu'elle vit lui déchira le cœur. Son amie pleurait. Lexa pleurait. Ne pouvant pas supporter de la voir ainsi, la blonde se redressa et essuya les larmes de ses pouces. Elle n'avait jamais vu Lexa pleurer, excepter une fois. Après la mort d'Aden, la jeune femme s'était construit une carapace et avait prit ses distances avec tout le monde, y compris les membres de sa famille. Mais Clarke s'était accrochée à elle tel un koala à sa branche. Elle avait refusé de la laisser partir même si les paroles de son amie lui disaient de le faire. Elle a réussit à briser les murs que la brune avait construit. Lexa trouva refuge dans les bras de la blonde. La force avec laquelle ses bras s'étaient entourés autour de la taille de la jeune médecin ne faisait que transmettre sa détresse et le cœur de Clarke se brisa encore plus quand elle sentit son amie sangloter contre elle.

« Ne me laisse pas Clarke. Je t'en supplie ne me laisse pas. »

Une main caressait ses cheveux tandis que l'autre frottait le dos de la jeune femme brisée dans ses bras, Clarke pensait qu'elle ne pouvait faire plus pour son amie pourtant des paroles furent prononcées. Ce n'était qu'un murmure quasiment inaudible pourtant il semblait avoir été entendu par Lexa puisque les sanglots de cette dernière s'était calmés. La blonde se retira doucement de l'étreinte mais resta le plus proche possible de la brune. Ses mains encadraient désormais le visage en face du sien. Ses yeux quand à eux étaient encrés dans les magnifiques émeraudes rougis par les larmes. Et ce fut comme si son corps ne lui appartenait plus, elle ne contrôlait plus ses actes et encore moins ses paroles. Elle n'était plus maîtresse de son corps.

« Je t'aime Lexa. »

Elle ne laissa pas le temps à Lexa de répondre qu'elle combla l'espace entre leurs visages et scella leurs lèvres. Clarke lui transmit tout son amour à travers ce baiser. La brune d'abord surprise ne répondit pas de suite et ce n'est que lorsqu'elle sentit la blonde s'éloigner d'elle qu'elle répondit. On ne l'avait jamais embrassée ainsi. Personne n'avait réussit à lui transmettre et lui faire ressentir autant de choses avec un simple baiser. Leurs mains, qui se faisaient en premier lieu timides, se firent plus inquisitrices. Le baiser prit une tournure plus sensuelle et précipité causant l'essoufflement des deux jeunes femmes qui durent se séparer, à bout de souffle. Elles se sourirent mutuellement avant de s'embrasser une seconde fois. Alors que la langue se mêlait à la partie, entamant une danse endiablée avec celle de sa partenaire, le téléphone de Clarke se mit à sonner. Cette dernière s'écarta sans succès de Lexa qui, ayant anticipée sa récente action, l'eut serré un peu plus fort dans ses bras et continua à l'embrasser.

« Il faut que je... Je réponde... Ça... Ça peut être important » Dit Clarke entre chaque baiser échangés.

« Ca peut attendre. » Répondit Lexa d'une voix qui se voulait ferme.

« Lexa ! » Lança Clarke accompagné d'une frappe sur l'épaule.

Elles partirent toutes deux dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Il n'y avait pas plus belle et plus douce mélodie que le rire de Lexa pour Clarke. Soudain, la blonde reprit son sérieux et coupa sa belle dans son fou rire en l'embrassant.

« Hm, tu as raison... Ça peut attendre » Répondit Clarke en coupant la sonnerie de son téléphone alors qu'elle embrassait à nouveau la brune.

« Je pense que tu devrais quand même répondre » Elle fit une pause quand elle vit sa partenaire s'éloigner le regard noir et Lexa émit un petit ricanement. « Je rigole bien évidement »

Lexa entrepris de sceller leurs lèvres pour un n-ième baiser mais se fit stopper par Clarke qui lui tourna soudainement le dos. Elle retint un rire moqueur face à l'attitude de sa petite amie. Était-ce sa petite amie d'ailleurs ? Elle reporta ses interrogations à plus tard et s'approcha de Clarke en entourant ses bras autour de la taille de la blonde et en collant sa poitrine contre le dos de cette dernière. Elle appuya son menton contre l'épaule droite de la jeune médecin et entama une lignée de baiser de sa mâchoire à son cou. Elle sentit la blonde frémir sous ses attentions et ne put empêcher ses lèvres de s'étirer en un sourire contre la peau de Clarke.

« Tu sais que je te sens sourire n'est-ce pas ? Ravale-moi ta fierté. » Essaya de dire Clarke sans laisser apercevoir le sourire qui, lui aussi, avait réussit à prendre place sur le visage de la belle blonde.

« Seulement si tu arrêtes de me bouder. » Imposa Lexa.

« Tu te crois en position de faire du chantage ? » Répondit Clarke, légèrement moqueuse.

« Non. » Lexa continua ses baisers tandis qu'une de ces mains passa sous le t-shirt de Clarke pour prendre place sur son ventre. « Mais je peux te faire craquer »

Lexa entama des caresses sur le ventre de la blonde et monta peu à peu sa main au niveau de sa généreuse poitrine. Elle poursuivie ses caresses durant ce qu'il paraissait à Clarke d'interminables minutes tellement la tentation de se retourner et de faire de même avec la brune était grande. Ce n'est que lorsque la main de Lexa eut effleuré son soutiens gorge qu'elle se retourna brusquement et l'embrassa avec fougue. Dans la précipitation, Clarke plaqua sa brune contre l'une des vitres du phare amenant cette dernière à quelques gémissements mitigés entre douleur et excitation. Pas le temps pour les excuses, la jeune blonde parsemait le cou de Lexa de milles baisers tandis que cette dernière releva doucement mais sûrement le t-shirt de sa partenaire. Peu de temps après, la jeune médecin se retrouva sans t-shirt devant son ami. Ce n'était pas la première fois certes, mais les enjeux n'était pas les mêmes. Clarke sentit son corps s'embraser lorsque Lexa retira elle-même son t-shirt et vit qu'elle ne portait pas de soutiens gorge.

« Espèce d'allumeuse » Dit Clarke tout en commençant à embrasser la poitrine de la brune.

« Je peux le remettre si tu y tiens. » Répondit-elle en désignant d'un regard son t-shirt jonchant le sol.

« N'y pense même pas. »

Les gémissements de Lexa poussèrent Clarke à vouloir encore plus. C'est ainsi qu'elle se mit à défaire la ceinture qui retenait le jean de la jeune brune mais celle-ci inversa les postions et stoppa l'action de la blonde. L'expression perplexe de la médecin provoqua un léger rictus à Lexa qui fit vite comprendre à Clarke qu'elle allait devoir se faire patiente en commençant à défaire le soutien-gorge. La vue qui soffrait à Lexa la laissa sans mot. La voilà stupéfaite devant la magnificence de cette poitrine plus que parfaite. Ces seins, parfaitement rebondis et fermes seront sa perte. Elle qui avait longtemps rêvé de pouvoir enfin sentir la poitrine de la blonde sous ses doigts resta subjuguée et n'osait plus faire un seul mouvement. Elle était hypnotisée par tant de perfection. Ils étaient désormais sa faiblesse. Elle se mordit inconsciemment la lèvre inférieure avant de passer sa langue dessus. Et si Clarke n'était pas tombée pour la jeune femme en face d'elle bien avant cela, elle aurait juré qu'elle l'aurait fait à cet instant précis.

«Tu es magnifique » Lui murmura Lexa qui s'était rapprochée d'elle, comblant chaques espaces entre leurs deux corps.

Le contact entre leurs deux poitrines provoqua une tempête de frissons s'étendant du cou jusqu'aux pieds de la blonde. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau et ne se séparèrent que lorsque l'oxygène se faisait manquer ou quand l'envie se faisait trop grande. Et ce fut ainsi que Lexa trompa les lèvres de Clarke pour aller s'occuper de cette sublime et imposante sculpture qu'était la poitrine de la blonde. Cette dernière ne s'en plaignit pas, on ne peut pas faire plus belle tromperie! Les gémissements se firent d'autant plus nombreux suite aux douces tortures de la brune. Alors qu'elle avait emprisonnée un sein dans une de ces mains, sa langue s'exerçait autour du téton de la blonde, durement durci par l'excitation. Pourtant, cela ne lui suffit plus. Elle avait besoin de plus de contact, elle la voulait toute entière. Cest donc tout naturellement qu'elle retira le jean de sa compagne et le jeta par-dessus son épaule. Il ne restait qu'un simple bout de tissue qui la séparait de son objectif. Alors qu'elle allait enfin atteindre son but, Clarke la stoppa afin de lui enlever à son tour fit son pantalon. Le petit grognement qu'émit la brune provoqua un rire à la jeune médecin qui ne se gêna pas de faire remarquer l'impatience de sa partenaire. Lexa ne lui laissa pas le temps de se moquer plus longtemps et glissa une main dans la culotte de la blonde lui arrachant un gémissement de plaisir. Elle prit un malin plaisir à faire languir Clarke sous ses baisers et ses douces caresses.

« Lexa... »

Entendre son nom prononcer ainsi et dans se contexte déstabilisa Lexa qui stoppa son petit jeu et entrepris de faire plaisir à sa blonde. Ces caresses se firent plus rapides et ces baisers plus appuyer. Les mains de Clarke s'accrochèrent plus fortement au dos de Lexa alors que cette dernière la pénétra de deux doigts et un gémissement plus fort que les précédents se fît entendre. La brune entama de lent va et vient qui s'accélérèrent au fil des supplications de la blonde. Sa langue avait trouvée refuge dans le cou de la jeune médecin tandis que les mains de Clarke trouvèrent désormais leur place sur les fesses de sa partenaire. Lexa sentit la blonde perdre peu à peu ses moyens. Et quand, quelques instants après, elle la vit proche de l'orgasme, elle ralentit ses mouvements afin de faire perdurer ce dernier. Clarke se cambra et laissa s'échapper l'un des sons des plus rauques que Lexa n'eut jamais entendu et cela sonnait comme la meilleure mélodie pour la brune. Elle entoura ses bras autour de sa partenaire de sorte à la maintenir debout et l'embrassa avec douceur. Avoir été responsable de l'etat de sa belle ne la rendait que plus fière. Et alors que le baiser devenait plus quémandeur, une sirène se fit entendre non loin du phare. Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent avec incompréhension avant de chercher la provenance de cette alarme. Lorsqu'elles virent la voiture de police se garer au pied de l'immense structure, elles se précipitèrent de ramasser leurs habits et se rhabillèrent le plus rapidement possible. Clarke était toujours à la recherche de son pantalon quand l'un des policiers sortis de la voiture.

« Lexa où as-tu mis mon pantalon ? » Demanda Clarke d'un ton qui ne laissa pas place à la rigolade.

Malgré son envie de rigoler, Lexa sourit timidement et désigna d'un coup de tête l'emplacement du fameux vêtement.

« Il se pourrait que dans la précipitation ton jean soit passé par-dessus la rambarde » Répondit Lexa, une main grattant sa nuque signe de son embarras.

S'en était trop pour Clarke qui explosa de rire vite suivie par la brune. La situation était plutôt comique si on omettait la police de l'équation. Après avoir repris leurs esprits, Lexa proposa son jean à la blonde en guise de « dédommagement », chose que la blonde accepta volontiers. La brune se retrouva donc en culotte avec pour seule couverture son gilet qu'elle accrocha autour de sa taille. Les officiers ne tardèrent pas à arriver au sommet du phare et ne firent pas étonnés de voir à nouveau des jeunes sortant d'une partie de jambe en lair. Ils ne menottèrent pas les jeunes femmes mais leurs demandèrent de bien vouloir les suivre jusqu'au poste de police tout en leur récitant leurs droits. Et c'est avec un sourire complice que les deux jeunes femmes prirent place à l'arrière de la voiture de police.

Le trajet c'était passé dans un silence des plus total. Aucunes des jeunes femmes n'avaient osées prendre la parole de peur d'aggraver leurs cas et il faut croire que les officiers de police n'était pas très bavards.

Arrivées au poste de police, les deux jeunes femmes passèrent par l'identification et durent attendre que le rapport des policiers soit fait avant de pouvoir passer un appel.

« Vous avez 5 minutes. » Informa un officier à Clarke tandis qu'elle tapa le numéro de son amie.

Les tonalités s'enchainèrent et son amie n'avait toujours pas décroché causant l'inquiétude de la blonde.

« Allez Rae... »

« Qui que tu sois j'espère que tu as une bonne raison de me réveiller à cette heure là parce que je te promets que sinon je te retrouve, je te torture jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies de te tuer et je te laisse mourir de tes blessures sans te nourrir ou même t'hydrater c'est clair ? »

« Hey Reyes ! » Répondit Clarke avec un peu trop denthousiasme.

« Clarkie ? »

« En chair et en os ! »

« Tu m'expliques c'est quoi ce numéro ? »

« C'est une longue histoire enfaite. »

« Dans quelle merde t'es tu encore fourrée ? » Demanda Raven en un rire moqueur.

« Eh ! Je ne te permets pas de dire que je me fous toujours dans des problèmes ! »

« Ce n'est donc pas pour cela que tu m'appelles n'est-ce pas ?»

« Eh bien pour le coup si »

« J'en étais sûre ! »

« J'ai besoin de toi. »

« Dis toujours... »

« Il se pourrait que je me suis faîte arrêtée pour infraction? »

« Dios mios ! Mama Griffin n'est pas au courant j'imagine ? »

« Ne t'avises même pas de lui dire Reyes. »

« Oh crois-moi je ne veux pas mourir ! J'suis trop jeune et trop talentueuse pour ça ! »

« Bon tu peux venir me chercher oui ou non ? » Demanda la blonde qui commençait à s'impatienter.

« Ne bouge pas j'arrive tout de suite. »

« Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais bouger si tu vois où je veux en venir »

« Plus vite tu raccrocheras, plus vite je serais là. »

« Toujours aussi aimable au réveil ! »

« Estime-toi heureuse que je me sois réveillée. »

Elle n'eut le temps de prononcer un mot de plus que l'hispanique lui raccrocha au nez. Un officier de police vint la chercher et la conduit en garde à vue où elle retrouva Lexa. Il la fit entrer et ferma la grille à clef avant de retourner à son poste. A peine les deux jeunes femmes s'eurent regardée qu'elles explosèrent une nouvelle fois de rire face à la situation dans laquelle elles s'étaient fourrées. L'officier, alerté par les rires, intervint en les rappelant à l'ordre chose qui calma de suite les deux amies. Elles se sourient mutuellement avant que Clarke s'avance et prenne place à coté de la brune.

« Anya vient te chercher ? »

« La faire sortir de son lit n'a pas été facile mais elle est en route oui » Répondit Lexa en rigolant doucement. « Je suppose que c'est Reyes qui vient encore une fois te sortir de tes problèmes. »

« Tu supposes bien. »

« Allez viens. » Dit Lexa en tapotant ses jambes.

Clarke n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et s'allongea sur le banc en posant sa tête sur les genoux de sa brune. Un silence s'immisça entre les deux jeunes femmes tandis que les mains de Lexa s'afférèrent à de douces papouilles dans les cheveux or de son amie. Un soupire d'aise traversa les lèvres de la blonde tandis qu'elle ferma les yeux afin de profiter encore plus de ce moment. Lexa ne pût que sourire devant l'attitude de sa blonde et déposa un tendre baiser sur le front de cette dernière. Clarke attrapa la main libre de la brune et y entrelaça ses doigts avant de se rapprocher encore plus de la jeune femme.

« Hm, dis Clarke je me demandais si toi et moi on... »

« Oui. » Répondit Clarke d'une voix ferme qui ne laissait pas place aux doutes. « C'est ce que je souhaite. »

« Donc je peux faire ça » Continua Lexa tout en embrassant la blonde allongée sur ses genoux.

« Hm je ne sais pas, réessaie pour voir » Dit Clarke sur un ton malicieux.

« Quel dommage j'ai oublié ! »

« Tu es sûre ? » Demanda Clarke, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

Le ton joueur employé par la blonde rendit Lexa perplexe qui perdit tous ses moyens devant elle. La sûreté dont elle faisait preuve précédemment avait disparue pour laisser places aux doutes. Avait-elle réellement envie de rentrer dans le jeu qu'elle avait elle-même entamé ? Elle ne savait plus quoi pensée. Ce jeu lui paraissait dangereux et il était certain qu'elle allait se bruler les ailes.

« Oui ? » Répondit-elle plus comme une question qu'une affirmation.

« Que la meilleure gagne. »

Et elle regretta aussi tôt sa réponse lorsqu'elle vit le sourire de sa petite amie s'agrandir. La confiance dont laquelle faisait preuve la blonde déconcerta Lexa qui ne sût plus où se mettre. Elle déglutit avec difficulté quand elle sentit Clarke se rapprocher de son visage. Elle avançait avec une telle lenteur qu'il lui paraissait presque inhumain d'avoir cette capacité. Son regard dévia sur les fines lèvres de la blonde et elle se mordit inconsciemment les siennes d'envie. Clarke n'avait loupé aucune réaction de la brune. Quant à elle, son envie était aussi grandement présente mais elle ne succomberait pas. Le jeu avait été lancé. L'espace entre leurs lèvres était presque inexistant, leurs souffles se confondaient et ne ressortait que de cet échange une lourde tension. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elles restèrent ainsi, des secondes sûrement pourtant il lui paraissait que cela faisait des heures. Lexa ne supportant plus la torture que sa petite amie lui imposait décida de combler l'infime espace qui la séparait de l'objet de sa convoitise. Et quand elle scella enfin ses lèvres à celle de Clarke, elle se sentit respirer à nouveau. La bouche de la blonde était comme une bouffée d'oxygène dont elle avait été trop longtemps privée. A peine furent-elles séparées que Lexa se sentit en manque. Plus elle goutait aux lèvres de la blonde et plus elle devenait accro. Il lui aura fallut seulement deux heures pour devenir dépendante, elle qui ne pensait jamais le devenir.

« Tu es faible Lexa » Lui souffla Clarke tandis qu'elle lui caressa tendrement la joue.

« Tu es celle qui me rends faible Clarke. » Répliqua Lexa d'une voix ferme. « Repose-toi maintenant. »

Clarke acquiesça et reprit sa position initiale. Et dire qu'il y a seulement deux heures elles étaient encore simple amie Lexa repensa à tout ce qu'elles avaient vécu ensemble. Elles s'étaient rencontrées alors qu'elles étaient encore au jardin d'enfant et ne s'étaient lâchées depuis. Là où on trouvait Lexa, on trouvait Clarke. Vous en cherchiez une vous trouviez automatiquement l'autre. Leurs sentiments avaient évolués au fil du temps mais aucunes des deux n'avaient osées faire le premier pas. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Et malgré leur forte amitié, Lexa avait failli la perdre. Jamais elle ne se pardonnera d'avoir autant fais souffrir celle qu'elle appelait jusquà aujourd'hui sa meilleure amie. Et les voilà aujourdhui plus unies, plus fortes et plus heureuses que jamais. La respiration de Clarke ralentit et se stabilisa, signe qu'elle s'était endormie. Lexa déposa un baiser appuyer dans les cheveux de la jeune femme assoupie sur elle puis s'approcha de son oreille.

« Je promets de toujours te protéger Clarke. »

Le son des grilles qui coulissent réveilla instantanément Lexa qui s'était assoupie peu de temps après la jeune femme sur ses cuisses. Un des policiers présents dans l'encadrement de la grille l'informa que leurs cautions avaient été payées et les autorisa à partir. La brune n'attendit pas une minute de plus pour se lever et se précipita tellement qu'elle en oublia la blonde toujours endormie sur le banc. Elle se coupa nette dans son élan lorsqu'elle s'aperçut de sa bêtise et fit demi tour en se frappant le front à l'aide de sa main tout en marmonnant des paroles indéchiffrables pour quiconque. Ayant eut à faire plusieurs fois à la blonde endormie, elle savait qu'une simple caresse ou un simple bisou ne serait efficace et c'est toute délicatesse envolée qu'elle secoua donc énergétiquement sa petite amie afin de la réveiller. Quelques grognements et plaintes de Clarke plus tard, elle réussit enfin à lui faire ouvrir les yeux et profita de l'etat d'éveil de la blonde afin de la mettre debout et la trainer derrière elle jusqu'à l'entrée du commissariat. Ce fut un soulagement tel qu'elle se mit à courir en tirant Clarke derrière elle quand elle vit apparaitre les silhouettes de sa cousine et son amie les attendant impatiemment. Mais plus elle s'approchait, plus elle ralentissait. En effet les regardes noirs et l'expression terrifiante des deux femmes la cloua presque sur place. La blonde qui s'était enfin réveillée ne su faire autre chose que baisser la tête et elle fut vite rejointe par sa partenaire de crime. Arrivées à la même hauteur qu'elles, Raven salua Lexa d'un coup de menton et emporta la jeune médecin avec elle tandis qu'un long duel de regard prit place entre les deux cousines.

« Tu rentres à pieds. » Déclara Anya d'un ton qui ne laissa pas place à la négociation. « Et tu me rembourseras, grâce à tes conneries je me retrouve avec un prêt sur le dos. »

La brune ne fit qu'acquiescer et observa sa cousine s'éloigner. Lexa fut subjuguée par un tel revirement de situation. Il ne lui semblait pas avoir décelé une once d'énervement dans l'intonation de sa cousine au téléphone mais pourtant... La jeune femme se mit en route pour chez elle et c'est seulement 45 minutes de marche plus tard qu'elle put s'étaler sur son lit. Elle sortit son téléphone et constata qu'elle avait un message de Clarke.

DE CLARKE :

Je n'arrive pas à dormir, je peux venir chez toi ? Tu me manques déjà..

Et c'est tout sourire qu'elle lui répondit à l'affirmative en lui indiquant que la porte était ouverte si jamais elle était occupée. Elle se laissa aller à fermer les yeux en attendant mais fut prise dans son propre piège et s'endormie.

« Je vais faire un meurtre. » Grognais-je dans mon coussin.

Cela faisait dix minutes qu'on frappait sans cesse à la porte et si jusque là javais réussi à me rendormir le coussin plaqué contre les oreilles, celui-ci ne pouvait rien contre le son irritant et continu de la sonnette. Je me levai d'un bond et me ruai sur la porte les poings fermés témoignant ma colère. La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup sec et laissa découvrir mon harceleur qui n'était autre que Clarke.

« Clarke ? Mais » Je me fis couper par ma blonde qui me sauta au cou et éclata en sanglot. « Mon dieu Clarke qu'est-il arrivé ? »

Voir Clarke dans cet état me fendis le coeur. La dernière fois que je l'avais vu ainsi était lorsqu'elle avait apprit la mort de son père. J'entourai ma petite amie de mes bras et lui montrai tout mon soutien à travers une forte étreinte.

« Je suis désolée Lexa, je suis... » Dit-elle entrecoupée par les sanglots. « Je suis désolée je n'ai... je...il m'a reconnue et... je ne voulais pas mais il m'a menacé et... »

« Shhht... De quoi es-tu désolée mon cœur ? Qui t'a menacé ?» Déclarai-je d'un ton inquiet.

« Bonsoir commandant. »

A l'entente de cette voix mon corps entier se crispa tandis que les sanglots de Clarke s'intensifièrent. Mon esprit était totalement chamboulé. Non, impossible que ce soit lui. Il est mort. Il est mort sous mes yeux, comment serait-ce possible ? Et pourquoi Clarke en aurait peur ?

« Bah alors ? On ne vient pas faire un câlin à son petit frère ? » Reprit-il sur un ton qui n'inspire pas confiance.

Je tournai la tête en provenance de la voix et me retrouvai face à face avec mon défunt frère. Il n'a pas changé en 5 ans... Mais comment se peut-il que ce soit lui ?

« Aden ? Je... Non, je refuse d'y croire. Ce ne peut pas être toi c'est impossible tu es mort ! Je t'ai vu mourir. »

« Non ma chère sœur, tu m'as laissé pour mort. Là est toute la différence. »

« Lexa il a une arme... » Murmure Clarke tremblant de peur contre mon cou.

Mes yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la main droite d'Aden dans laquelle il avait effectivement une arme. J'eus un hoquet de surprise quand je constatai ce détail et mit instinctivement Clarke derrière moi. Aden capta toute la scène et suivit mon regard.

« Oh ça ? Je l'ai acheté spécialement pour l'occasion. » Rigole-t-il tout en jouant avec le pistolet dans ses mains.

« Aden, s'il te plaît... » Essayais-je de le calmer. « Que comptes-tu faire avec cette arme ? »

« Tu m'as laissé seul. J'étais seul et souffrant sur cette route. Je veux que tu ressentes ce que c'est d'être seul lorsque l'heure est proche. »

« Aden je t'en prie ne fais pas ça à ta sœur. » Supplie Clarke toujours en sanglot.

« TAIS-TOI CLARKE ! » Hurle-t-il en pointant l'arme sur elle.

« Aden non ! » Intervins-je en plaçant mes mains en avant.

« Est-ce que tu regrettes Lexa ? Est-ce que tu regrettes d'avoir voulu me faire faire un tour de moto ? Est-ce que tu regrettes d'avoir dépasser la limite de vitesse pour m'impressionner ? Est-ce que tu regrettes d'avoir perdu le contrôle hein ? EST-CE QUE TU REGRETTES TOUT CA ? » Sexclama-t-il en se rapprochant de moi, me tenant en joue.

« Il ne se passe pas une minute où je ne regrette pas Aden... »

« Alors pourquoi être parti lorsque que je souffrais ? » Dit-il d'un air absent.

« Je devais aller chercher des secours, je... » Je fis une pause pour essuyer les quelques larmes qui ont coulées. « Je n'avais pas de réseau, la route était déserte à cette heure là, et tu étais là en sang... Je devais aller chercher quelqu'un. »

« Mais tu n'es jamais revenu. » Murmure-t-il si bas que ces paroles en étaient presque inaudibles.

« Je suis revenue Aden ! Je suis revenue et tu étais mort ! » Explosais-je en sanglot à son tour.

« ARRETES DE MENTIR ! ARRETES ! » Cri-t-il à plein poumon.

« LEXA ! »

« NON CLARKE ! »

Le coup était parti.

Je n'ai pas bougé lorsque je l'ai vu s'effondrer. Je suis restée figé. J'ai été incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Les larmes ne sont pas tombées. Les cris sont restés coincé dans ma gorge.

Je la fixais.

Peut-être ne réalisais-je pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Pourtant c'était bien son corps qui se vidait de son sang sur le sol. Nos regards se sont croisés. Ses lèvres se sont étirées dans un sourire. Deux mots ont été murmurés. Je ne les ai pas entendus. Je n'en ai pas eu besoin. Je savais quels étaient ces mots. Je ne les ai pas prononcé en retour, il était déjà trop tard. La flamme dans ses yeux s'est éteinte. Les battements de son cœur se sont arrêtés. Et j'ai réalisé.

Elle était morte.

« LEXA REVEIL-TOI ! »

Aussitôt qu'elle eut ouvert les yeux, Clarke la prit dans ses bras afin de calmer les sanglots de sa petite amie.

« Clarke ? » Dit-elle en prenant son visage en coupe.

« Je suis là Lexa, je suis là. » La rassura-t-elle en embrassant ses cheveux. « C'est souvent que tu fais des cauchemars ? »

« Ca dépend... » Elle s'interrompit afin de planter son regard dans celui de sa petite amie. « Ne me laisse pas. »

« Je n'en ai pas l'intention. »

THE END


End file.
